1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a container for holding more than one material. The container comprises an outer body with a sleeve having one or more, such as two or more, compartments therein. Each of the compartments houses a lifting means to propel the material independently out of the sleeve. The container may further comprise a cover which engages the body to protect the material from the external environment.
2. The Related Art
Containers for holding multiple cosmetic sticks have been described in the art. These containers described in the art, however, are push-up type containers. The invention comprises lifting means which facilitates movement of material, such as a product stick for use on or about the lips, eyes, face or body out of and back into the container. With the container of the invention, the consumer is not required to engage in the cumbersome act of moving or sliding a mechanism along the side of a container in order to propel and retract material out of and into the container.